His Visits to Maid Latte
by AusllyBeliever
Summary: The first time he came into the café, you were curious. He always asked for Misaki. Then there was one day that she wasn't there... Reader-insert


The bell jingled, signaling that someone walked through the door to the café. You turned around, going to greet the customer since the other girls were busy at their tables or grabbing orders from the kitchen.

Giving him your signature sweet smile, you said your tagline, "Welcome to Maid Latte, Master!" His eyes roamed the café and he didn't even seem to acknowledge your presence.

When you finally thought his attention was on you, one of your co-workers had laid a hand on your shoulder. "I'll take care of him." Glancing at her, you noticed that her eyes held a certain emotion in them – one you couldn't exactly pinpoint. Determination, maybe?

* * *

Two days a week for the past two weeks, the same customer would come in at the same time. He ordered something new every time he visited the café, but Misaki would always be the one to wait on him. Catching on to his repetition, you've started keeping watch of their interactions. It was easy to tell that Misaki was running right past the point of irritation but he seemed to be enjoying himself.

' _What's going on between those two?_ ' you've continuously wondered.

Nothing was any different today, except for one thing.

"I'm sorry, Master." You rose from your apologetic bow. "Misa-chan isn't here today. I can still show you to your table if you like."

He was quiet for a minute before speaking up. "Alright."

Grinning, you grabbed a menu. "Right this way, Master."

Once he sat down, you left to give him a minute or two to decide what to order. After retrieving food for another one of your tables from the kitchen, you walked back out into the dining room and noticed that Misaki's regular customer was staring at you. A blush crept up your neck and reached your cheeks. It was something about the look in his eyes. You delivered the food and made your way back to him to take his order.

He didn't stay too much longer after being served the dessert he ordered. Although, he did take his time eating. It's like he was there just to people-watch since Misaki wasn't there to converse with him.

When you went over to his table to clean it, your eyes widened. The tip he left wasn't an amount that you would normally see in the café.

' _Who is he?_ '

* * *

Finally, it was time for you to clock out and go home. In the locker room, you changed out of your maid outfit and put your regular clothes back on. Making sure to grab your things, you left the café using the back door. What you didn't expect was a limo parked in front of the alleyway and a figure leaning against it.

Straining your eyes to make out who it was, you realized that it's Misaki's regular customer. Large tip. Designer clothes. Limo. Piecing it together, you figured out that he's rich then find yourself questioning his relation to Misaki.

"(Maid/Latte/Name), allow me to take you home." His hand was held out towards you.

Your blush from earlier returned. "It's (L/N) (Y/N), actually, and you don't have to take me home. I can manage the walk."

Pulling his hand back, he gave you a charming smile. "I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I allowed a young lady walk home in the cold." A sigh escaped your mouth and you could see your breath in front of you.

"Alright then. _But_ … you have to tell me your name first."

Bowing, he grabbed hold of your hand and placed a kiss on your knuckles. "Igarashi Tora." His head tilted upwards with a grin.

* * *

 _2 Years Later…_

Maid Latte was particularly busy today. You were constantly zipping back and forth between tables and the kitchen. A line had formed for people waiting to be seated and extended just beyond the entrance. Honoka, a co-worker, mentioned that a cosplay convention was being held nearly all week, causing business to increase dramatically.

On the way back from the kitchen, you retreated into the locker room. Leaning against the wall, you closed your eyes and took a few deep breaths. Only an hour to go. That's all that remained of your nine-hour shift. An hour stood in the middle of you and freedom from this chaotic mess.

Satsuki, the manager, opened the door, noticed you taking a breather, and immediately became concerned. "(Maid/Latte/Name), are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just had to recollect myself before I went back out," you explained with a smile.

"Let me know if you aren't feeling well." Concern was still laced in her voice.

Starting toward the door, you nodded. "Of course."

Before you headed to check on your tables' food, you checked up on some of them that continued to glance at the menu. In the kitchen, you grabbed whatever food was ready to be served and began distributing it among the tables.

A group of customers at one of your tables had left, so you set down your serving tray to load it up with the dirty dishes and wipe the table down with a rag. At the same time, someone cleared their throat behind you.

"Yes…?" Your voice trailed off as your eyes landed on the person that wanted your attention. A surprised expression appeared on your face. "Tora… what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for one thing." Dropping down to one knee, he presented a small, velvet box and opened it. Inside laid a ring. Suddenly, the chatter and activity in the café came to a halt while the rag in your hand fell to the ground.

"Oh my gosh," you whispered.

He wore a slight smirk. "(L/N) (Y/N), will you marry me?" Some dejected cries could be heard throughout the café.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" As he stood up, you leaped into his arms and kissed him.

"Did you want your ring?"

"Oh! Right…" you replied sheepishly.

All your focus was on the question and not the item in his hands, making you momentarily forget about one of the most essential parts of getting engaged. With your hand out, Tora slid the ring on.

"It's beautiful. I love it. Most importantly, I love you."

Mumbling against your lips, he reciprocated. "I love you too."

"Smile!" Satsuki said, camera in hand and held up in front of her.

"Manager…!"

Behind the camera, her eyes rolled. "Come on, it's for the Big Moments Wall!"

Giving in, you leaned against Tora with your ring-clad hand resting on his chest. Both of your smiles were captured in the photo to be hung up on the infamous wall. Eventually, it would be followed by pictures of your wedding, Misaki and Usui's wedding, Subaru and her boyfriend's wedding, everyone's kids, Aoi's success as a designer, plus Honoka and Erika's success at Maid Latte's second location. It served as a reminder of the history everyone shared.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot! I want more Tora stories to be out there for people to read, even if they are only one chapter.**

 **If you liked _His Visits to Maid Latte_ , check out my story _Daddy Tora_ and my three-shot _The President & The Photographer_!**


End file.
